Some impedance matching devices, especially those used to impedance match power supplies to plasma processing chambers, include a plurality of capacitors of varying capacitance where different combinations of capacitors are switched in and out of the match in order to tune the match. The capacitors can be switched in and out of the match via switches such as bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).